User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Sandbox
TBA Character List *Sofia Firenze *Anneline Edan *Branton Edan TBC GIF Icons of Characters Erraline Moon GIF.gif|Erraline|link=Erraline Dange Phoenix.gif|Victoria|link=Victoria Edan Sofia GIF.gif|Sofia|link=Sofia Firenze Histories The Edans (So Far) Although the current Edans (meaning the princes and princesses) today are of French, American, English, German, Irish, Finnish and Swedish ancestry, thanks to marriages, the Edans as a whole are of Celtic descent. Even the surname, Edan, is a Celtic/Gaelic name meaning “fire”. The history of the Edans, who may be one of the oldest families in Elementrium, goes back to tribal Ireland. Because of this, the values of being hunters and warriors became traditional and the tribe aspired to be not just hunters and warriors, but the most feared hunters and warriors. They had to be like this in order to survive, but they did not know that there was also another reason as to why they held these values - because they were unknowingly powerful. The Edans were one of the families that were descended from the original Fire Elemental - the founder of the Fire Element. But they were not the original royal family/the dominant descendants of the original Fire Elemental, as the dominant descendants had the eldest child of the original Fire Elemental as their founder. The founder of the Edan bloodline was the youngest child of the original Fire Elemental, a female by the name of Aina. They didn't even know about their powers until later, with the rise of Celtic paganism. They became in awe of their powers, when they discovered them - a new chapter in the family's history was about to begin as a result. The downside to this, however, was that they still had a lot to find out about - such as Elementrium, so they still had to use survival instincts to protect themselves, or the fact that they were descendants of the founder of the Fire Element. They couldn't let others know about their powers or they would be killed, as their powers and their practice of paganism would be frowned upon. 55 B.C., the year the Romans invaded England, proved to be a turning point for the Edans. Although the invasion was taking place in England, where Celts fought the Roman invaders, trading between Roman forces and tribes in Ireland occurred. The Edans saw an opportunity to increase their power, or so they thought. The tribe, who travelled to England to further trade with the Romans, were mistaken for one of the fighting tribes and were taken prisoner - to work as slaves. This was where the Edan survival instinct would come in handy, and make the circumstances in their favour. The Roman household that they became slaves for were strict, except for a young boy who went by the name of Aquilo. One day, the Edan matriarch got involved in a conflict with the Roman family matriarch, which resulted in the Edan mother using her powers out of anger. Aquilo, using the circumstances to his advantage, helped the family to escape - except for the matriarch, who by this point was eventually killed. However, this did not spell the end for the Edan family. The future was just about to begin for them. Aquilo revealed himself properly to the remaining family members -- he was not a biological child of the Roman family, but he was a Roman. He had been taken in by the family as a personal servant for the children, and had learned to speak different languages, as he was a prodigy. What he revealed to the Edans next shook them into realisation. Aquilo was an Elemental - an Earth Elemental, and the Roman family were actually (and conveniently) one of the descendant families of the Fire Elemental founder via the founder's fourth child, a male called Varis. The reason why the Edans had powers was not because of their pagan magic, it was because they were Elementals too -- and the final descendant family, stemming from a dimension called 'Elementrium'. Aquilo would go on to explain that if they wanted their descendants to take the Fire Kingdom throne, they would have to build up their power, wealth and reputation, as well as eliminate the bloodlines of the four other children of the Fire Elemental founder - as their bloodline's founder, Aina, had been the youngest child and the bloodlines increased in power. The Edans had no problem with accepting this. After all, they were a family that had no issues with violence. Usurping seemed like an exciting upgrade (which would become an inherited opinion throughout the generations). The boy, before disappearing for good, gave the Edans one last piece of advice - the easiest way to eliminate the Roman family and complete their desire for revenge was to disguise the able-bodied men as soldiers and train them to be strong enough to seize power from them. It was either this or travel to Rome and become gladiators. Of course, the Edans were more attracted to the former idea. And it worked. Around 20 years later, the Edans had the descendants of Varis killed - eliminating his bloodline (ending with the Romans) and bringing Aina's bloodline one step closer to becoming royalty. But this was only the beginning. Some of the tribe decided to go back to Ireland, preferring the tribal life. On the other hand, some members had grown accustomed to their training and decided to live in England -- eventually bringing the English ancestry to the modern Edans. Over time, the Celtic branch of the Edans died out, leaving the English branch remaining. This branch remained as the sole branch of the family for a while, observing the eventual fall of the Roman Empire and numerous next invaders to England. However, their objective never died. It was passed on generation to generation. The Edans would eventually encounter the second family of descendants -- the descendants of the third child, Eshne. This family happened to come to England, shortly after the Normans took over the English throne in 1066. The family was French, and the Edans had a new tactic in mind. Adair Edan married one of the members of this family and they had a child, building a sense of trust. However, he secretly sent information to his other family members on the French descendants - helping them to prepare for an attack that they would not know anything about, unless someone found out about their plan. Luckily for the Edans, anyone who came close to finding out about the plan was killed. The attack was successful, until it came down to Adair's wife and child. They gave the wife an ultimatum - declare allegiance to the Edans or die. Being loyal to her now late family, she refused to declare allegiance - causing her to be brutally killed. On the other hand, the child was given a chance at life, as he was only young. However, he would be converted into a "full" Edan, forgetting about his mother and never learning about his mother's family or Eshne. This meant that there was only one survivor of Eshne's bloodline. This child was Séraphin Edan, who is considered to be one of the greatest Edans. He was an intellectual and gained the admiration of many. As he was presumably Adair's only son, he was on the way to inheriting control of the family. However, there soon came another claimant -- Séraphin's half brother, Cecil. Cecil proved himself to be a son of Adair and used the argument that Séraphin was not only the son of a French woman, the French being the enemies of England, but he was also younger than himself (Cecil), meaning that he was not entitled for the inheritance. The first Edan succession crisis began. However, this also marked the beginning of the traditional Edan trait of wanting power via usurping -- as Cecil was ambitious. But there were weaknesses to Cecil. Firstly, he was illegitimate, whereas Séraphin was legitimate. This already gave Séraphin an advantage, to some extent (Cecil was manipulative and could persuade people to join his cause with ease). Secondly, Cecil -- as mentioned before -- was ambitious and was determined to achieve his claim through usurping Adair. But he wouldn't stop there. He also wanted the Fire Kingdom throne and the whole of Elementrium for himself. He planned on doing this by seeking out the remaining bloodlines. Séraphin's intelligence gave him another advantage. Cecil and Séraphin both gained power. Initially, they sent their armies after each other. However, this ended up with no result. Realising that he needed to remove the biggest threat to the first stages of his plan, Cecil decided to kill Adair. ---- UPDATE Using espionage and deciphered messages, Séraphin discovered this and decided to stop Cecil. Doing so would give him a heroic image, and an easy victory. That's what he presumed. However, he believed that Cecil was going to kill Adair directly. Roleplay Profile Sofia Firenze Upcoming plans Category:Blog posts Category:Sandboxes